The Unknown
by I'mCoolYou'reNot
Summary: Violet, an English girl 'raised' in America has had a hard life. She's never known how a simple life was till now, when she receives a letter; a special one; one that will change her life as we know it. OC/RON ;


**Hola! (HEY!) :D I read stories; this is my first attempt at writing one on here so constructive criticism is useful. Gracias (Thank You). **

* * *

**MY WORD GOAL: 1,000+ Words *excluding the small little notes I make, let's see if it's possible***

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, or any of the original characters from any of the books/movies/games etc. You have been warned._**

* * *

**Summary: Violet, an English girl 'raised' in America has had a hard life, moving from foster home to foster home, from school to school. She's never known how a simple life was till now, when she receives a letter; a special one; one that will change her life as we know it. **

* * *

**Prologue**

I look back to how my life was before and I think that I had it easy back then, not knowing what I was doing, just doing it. Now, I know what I was doing… Magic. I'm a Witch. Creepy? Not really, once you realize the wonders it does to your life.

I realized I was a witch when I got this particular letter from a very peculiar address. I opened it and didn't believe it. Me, a witch, impossible. A small part of me was telling me that it was possible, I just had to believe, and I did. That's what took me here.

I don't regret my life anymore. My life was perfect then and it's perfect now.

Never regret life.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I looked out of the plane window, scowling. Stupid foster mom. Who did she think she was? Ugh. I don't even know what happened, she just disappeared from the house after I stared her down. It was like magic.

"Ma'am, do you want some soda or a snack?" A lady asks me. I nod.

"Some Pepsi and some Lay's would be great." I say, snuggling in my rather comfortable first class seat. Since I'm only 12 I get to have a nice first class seat with the attendant's watching me. This is going to be another good flight.

My parent's were killed in a motorcycle accident. They were both fromLondon,England. They died when I was only three, I don't even remember much about them. I had pictures, but they were lost in the whole foster home processes.

On average, I think I've been to about 200 foster homes in my life time. The longest I've stayed in one is probably 2 and half years, and that's because I was little then and needed to be taken care of. But now, weird things have been happening to my body. Like my last foster mom disappearing. That was weird, she disappeared into thin air. I shrugged. Oh well. She's in a better place now. I don't know where but I know she's in a better place without me.

I'm an impossible child. I always find a way to get out of a foster house. Hardly anyone wants to adopt me, seeing as I cause problems and such.

The plane attendant comes back and I put down my tray, setting down the soda and chips on the tray.

"If you need anything else, sweetie, don't hesitate to push that small button." She says with a smile.

"I won't." I say and look at the TV screen in front of me.

I'm now headed toFlorida, to some small town. My next foster house is located there. I heard she was nicer then my last. My last one made threats about killing me if I didn't listen. I guess it was a good thing she disappeared then. Haha.

I opened my can of soda and sipped on it, watching the Saturday morning cartoons.

The flight attendant came back a couple of times but I didn't have any requests.

After four hours of sitting I get up and go use the bathroom, adjusting my top so it doesn't show my belly and pull up my pants.

In the bathroom I look at myself in the mirror, my brown eyes boring into the mirror and staring back at me. My dark-nearly black-hair frames my face, sticking out in unwanted parts. My chubby cheeks, red from being in an airplane too long.

"*Ding-dong-ding*Ladies and gentleman, please return to your seats, we are now preparing arrival to Orlando International airport. Damas y caballeros, por favor regresa a tus asientos. Estamos preparando a llegar a el aeropuerto internacional de Orlando." A monotone voice says from the small speaker in the bathroom. I stumble back to my seat and fasten my seatbelt, preparing for the bumpy arrival to my new stupid foster home.

* * *

I grab my luggage, which is pretty small, and look around for a person holding my name up, like always.

I finally saw it, "Violet Morley" written in a cursive writing on a big blue poster board.

"Hi, I'm Violet." I say putting my little girl smile up at them.

"Hello Violet, I'm here to escort you to your new home." The guy holding the poster board states and I nod. Ok, whatever. I follow them outside, expecting to see a normal car and I see a limo. I smile; this ride is going to be great.

I jump into the limo, forgetting about my luggage and look around. There's a TV in the front side, above a small window. Behind me there's a window, probably the back. I see it get covered for a second with I'm guessing the trunk of the limo and then get shut. The door I entered from gets shut and I smile, looking at the small transparent fridge. There are snacks and juice boxes in there. I roll my eyes. I'm 12 not 6. I never pass a good snack though.

I grab a package of fruit snacks and look out the window, seeing palm trees fluttering in the wind.

We go up some hills and some bridges, but we finally arrive to my new house, which isn't as fancy as I imagined it to be. I think the limo gave me high expectations. The house is a normal two story house, with a pool in the back. I thought it would be like a mansion or something. Oh well. I gather my suitcase and head to the now open front door.

"Hello Violet, I apologize your father and I couldn't pick you up from the airport." A blonde chick told me from the top of the stairs, which were spiral, Woot. I roll my eyes. I think I wanna stay here for more than a couple of weeks. I smile and nod.

"Of course, you're forgiven." I state, smiling my charming smile. She smiles a smile, I'm guessing. Her face is soo full of botox and such. She comes down the stairs and grabs my cheeks.

"Aren't you the cutest thing?" She coos at me, and I give her a weird look.

"I'm twelve, not six." I say and grab her hands off of my cheeks.

"I know, sweetie. Let Bill show you to your new room. I hope you enjoy it." She says heading down some hallway in front of me.

A guy takes my suitcase, I'm guessing that's Bill, and heads up the stairs.

"Are you coming, madam?" His British accent tells me. I nod and jog up the stairs to catch up with him.

"What is her deal? Has she ever had any kids before?" I ask Bill and he shakes her head. Great, someone unknown to the kid's universe. He opens a door and lets me pass through. I look around and see a whole lot of purple. Great, another obsession over my name. There were purple teddy bears and purple blankets; I'm going to die here.

* * *

**First chapter and Prologue, completed. Now it's your turn. Review and I'll update the second chapter. :D**

**P.S I know it's boring, I basically almost bored myself to death buuuutt the good part is coming. Just two more chapters. These are to just set the scene and what not. :) **

**P.P.S :D Pottermore, do you guys have one? Add me :D YewStar7595 **

**I was disappointed I got into Hufflepuff and we're losing points wise, :/ So if you don't have a pottermore, get one and try to join hufflepuff ;)**


End file.
